The present invention relates generally to game apparatus, and more particularly to game apparatus including a plurality of game pieces constructed, configured and adapted to be tossed into the air and fall to the ground, and while so falling may be plucked from the air to accumulate points.
There has been available to humanity, for some time, a common game called "Jacks." The game apparatus of a Jacks game typically comprises a plurality of similarly shaped game pieces (themselves called "Jacks") and a resilient (e.g., rubber) ball. The game is played by first scattering the game pieces within a predetermined area. The ball is then dropped, and allowed to fall toward the ground surface to initiate bouncing. The game pieces are picked from the ground surface before the ball again contacts the ground surface one or more times.
The conventional Jacks game, as described above, has provided children, and occasionally adults, with many hours of enjoyment for many years. In addition to the enjoyment it provides, the Jacks game, like many other games, can function to improve the dexterity and eye/hand coordination of growing children. Even so, it is believed that the game has become so common that it is not as attractive as it once was.
In addition, the game poses relative dangers to younger children: The Jacks game pieces are capable of causing serious injury if swallowed. For this reason, parents have often prohibited younger children access to the enjoyment that can be provided by the Jacks game.